


What's To Come

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Pre-X-Files, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: An undercover assignment goes horribly wrong. Follmer must do all he can to find Reyes before it's to late, but also keep his personal feelings at bay.





	What's To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

What's To Come

## What's To Come

### by Gothic Spook

> What's To Come  
>  Author: Gothic Spook  
>  URL: <http://www.geocities.com/gothicspook> Rating: PG-13 (Violence, assault)  
>  Category: Pre- X Files. Romance FRR. Angst. Case file. More Angst Summary: An undercover assignment goes horribly wrong. Follmer must do all he can to find Reyes before it's to late, but also keep his personal feelings at bay. Spoilers: None  
>  Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do not own it! Archive: Fanfiction.net. Anywhere that wants it, just keep my details with it and let me know! 
> 
> * * *
> 
> "I don't want you to work this case" Brad sternly told the women in front of him. 
> 
> "Why not?" Monica asked with confusion. 
> 
> "It's far to dangerous for you." 
> 
> "The job is dangerous. This is just like any other case," Monica defended. 
> 
> "It is not like any other case. This is undercover with the mob!" Brad told her. 
> 
> "I know the risks," Monica told him. 
> 
> "If they find out that you're an FBI agent they wont hesitate to kill you," Brad remind her. 
> 
> "They wont find out and I'll have my partner there undercover as well to back me up." 
> 
> "Why did you accept this in the first place?" 
> 
> "Because the Deputy Director said they needed someone who spoke fluent Spanish enough to listen in on conversation but who didn't look Mexican. There was no one else," Monica tried to convince him. 
> 
> "I still don't like it." 
> 
> "I'm the only one who can do this. The Deputy Director said it will be for no longer than a week, once we get some information the FBI can take them down and find out who it is inside the FBI who is working with them," Monica explained. 
> 
> "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. If I lost you..." 
> 
> "You wont ever lose me and nothing is going to happen." Monica walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brad sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, holding her close. Monica had been told about the case that morning and had told Brad once they had arrived home from work. Really it was Brads home and Monica had her own apartment but she was at his apartment so much it was just like living together. The FBI didn't know of their relationship, they had agreed it would be best kept secret. But it was becoming more and more difficult to hide their love for each other. Brad pulled back slightly and gave her a gentle kiss in the lips. He rested his forehead against hers. 
> 
> "Promise me something while you're undercover." He whispered. 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "Promise to call me every chance you get. But don't do it at the risk of your safety, only when you're positive there isn't any chance of getting caught," Brad asked her as his hand stroked her soft cheek. Monica closed her eyes and leant into his touch. 
> 
> "I promise." Monica wrapped her arms around him tighter. She didn't want to leave for the case, but she knew she was the only one with the capability to do it and it would look suspicious if she didn't accept. 
> 
> "When do you leave?" Brad asked as he pulled back to look at her. HIs arms still wrapped around her waist. 
> 
> "Agent Summer is picking me up from my apartment in an hour. We're going to be briefed on everything and told the information which we need to know and what to look out for," Monica explained. 
> 
> "So what exactly are the two of you going undercover as?" Brad asked. 
> 
> "We don't know yet, I guess we'll get told in the briefing." Monica paused. "Could you drive me to my apartment, I need to make sure I have everything I'll need and plus I left my car at home since I've been spending every night with you." Monica smiled and Brad couldn't help but chuckle. 
> 
> "Sure." Brad kissed her cheek. They walked to the front door where Brad put on his coat and then helped Monica with her own. The drive to Monica's apartment was in conformable silence, except for the radio telling everyone in New York the next week will be bright and sunny. Brad pulled the car to a stop in front of Monica's apartment building and turned the radio off. "I guess I'll see you in a few weeks," Brad broke the tense silence. 
> 
> "Yeah, I guess so." They both went into silence again. Brad took off his seat belt and turned to face Monica. She followed his actions. 
> 
> "Promise me you'll be careful and on the first sign of trouble you'll get the hell out of there." Monica looked into his eyes and saw how concerned he was for her safety. 
> 
> "I promise." Like magnets they pulled each other close. Monica buried her face into the crook of his neck. Brad leaned his head against her shoulder, running a hand through the softness of her hair. He breathed in deeply and could smell the sent of the lemon shampoo she uses. He realised now how much he would miss just this little thing about her. He would miss the nights of passion, the talks they always had, her arms wrapped around her body as she slept. He would miss watching her as she slept peacefully in his arms. He would miss everything. 
> 
> After what felt like forever but was only minutes they pulled slightly apart. Arms still wrapped around each other they both leaned in for a kiss. It felt like a last kiss. As though they would never see each other again. It was passionate and full of love. Reluctantly they pulled apart. 
> 
> "I'll miss you," Monica whispered as tears willed her eyes. Brad whipped one away as it escaped. 
> 
> "I'll see you in a couple of weeks at the most," Brad replied and gave her another kiss, not a passionate one but soft and gentle with all the emotion behind it. Monica turned and opened the car door. She exited the car before he could see the rest of the tears escape her eyes. Without looking back she walked into her apartment building and made her way up the stairs to her home. 
> 
> Brad sighed deeply as he watched her go. How was he going to last without her? Ever since they started dating two years earlier they had not spent more than a night apart and if they did spend more it was unavoidable and they spoke to each other on the phone every night for hours. But now with Monica on an undercover case as dangerous as this, they wouldn't be able to talk often and it would have to be brief. 
> 
> When Brad arrived home he looked around the place and couldn't help but think how he wished Monica was there with him. He felt so alone without her. He silently prayed she would be alright on the case. That nothing would go wrong and she would come back soon. But Brad knew the risks of mob cases. The danger involved. And how of anyone of the mob even thought you were law enforcement of any kind they wouldn't hesitate to kill you. Brad shivered at the thought of loosing Monica. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't be able to go on. She was his whole world. He loved everything about her. Her smile. Her eyes. Her kindness. Her love for him. He loved every detail and every flaw. 
> 
> An hour later Agent Summers picked Monica up and drove them both to the FBI building. Now they were in the Deputy Director's office waiting to be briefed on the case. DD Anderson finished his conversation over the phone and placed it back on the handle. He looked at the two agents in front of him and took off his glasses. 
> 
> "This assignment is top priority to the FBI. We received a tip from an unknown source telling us that the mob boss Tyler is doing a major deal with other drug dealers who are coming into New York in the next few days and also we have reason to believe there is someone in the FBI who is working with the mob," The Deputy Director explained. 
> 
> "So what is it you want us to go undercover as?" Agent Summers asked. 
> 
> "We want you to go undercover as potential buyers for the drugs, you'll probably meet a lot of the people there. Agent Reyes will play the part of your girlfriend. The major drug lords talk to each other in Spanish so that no one American will understand what it is being said, but with you." He indicated towards Monica with a nod of his head. "You'll be able to hear and understand them and then report back what you heard." 
> 
> "When will all of this be wrapped up?" Monica asked. 
> 
> "During a bust. We need to know when they are at a secure location and we can get them," he explained. "Are you clear on all objectives?" 
> 
> "Yes Sir," the agents in front of him said. 
> 
> "Good. You leave immediately." He picked up some files. "Here are your identities, study them, learn them and remember to do anything that is necessary not to blow your cover. But if you feel at any time your cover is already blown get out of there straight away." 
> 
> "Understood sir," Agent Summers responded. Both he and Monica stood up from their seats and headed out the door. As they walked down the hallway to the elevator Agent Stuart Summers looked at Monica. "So Monica, you scared?" 
> 
> "Why would I be scared?" Monica asked as they stepped into the elevator. 
> 
> "This is your first undercover assignment. That's a good reason to be petrified." 
> 
> "I'm a little scared." Stuart gave her look. "Okay, I've never been more scared," Monica admitted. 
> 
> "You'll be fine. Remember I'll be there to watch your back," Stuart reminded her. After they got into the car which would take them to where they would be starting the undercover assignment, both Agents opened up their folders on their undercover identities. 
> 
> "What name did you get?" Stuart asked. 
> 
> "Sarah Wells, not bad. What about you?" 
> 
> "Edward `Eddie' Clifton." 
> 
> "Now that's bad." Monica paused. "Eddie." She couldn't help but laugh. Stuart looked over at her folder. 
> 
> "At least I have a better clothes outline," he commented. Monica looked at her clothes outline. 
> 
> "Mysterious, sexy and suggestive." Monica looked up at Stuart. "It sounds as though they want them to be interested in me." 
> 
> "Maybe that's what the FBI wants. For them to be so distracted by you in your mysterious, sexy and suggestive clothing that they wont notice me digging around. All you have to do is listen." 
> 
> "I thought I was your girlfriend. You have to be mad if any of them try anything." 
> 
> "Well then." He placed his arm around her shoulders and bought her close. "Can I give you a pet name?" 
> 
> "If you want me to rip off your manly parts go ahead." 
> 
> "I think I'll stick with Sarah." He said as he removed his arm from around her shoulder. 
> 
> "Good choice honey bunch." 
> 
> "No! No pet names at all!" Stuart instantly protested. 
> 
> "Sure. Fine. Whatever." Monica answered as she thought of another pet name to call him by. 
> 
> The car pulled up in front of the hotel in which the agents would be staying in. On the way up to the way up to the bedroom Stuart told Monica that it was one bedroom with one bed and that he could sleep on the coach or the floor. 
> 
> "What? You afraid I'll bite?" She teased. "Seriously, the bed is big enough for the both of us and if we are being watched in any way we have to make it look convincing we're a couple." 
> 
> "So you think they could have cameras in the room?" Stuart asked. 
> 
> "Its a possibility. So no FBI talk once inside the bedroom." 
> 
> "Yes Mame." They walked into the room they would be staying in and was suprised at how nice it was. "Wow, this is what I call living." Stuart exclaimed. 
> 
> "I'm with you on that comment." Monica placed her bag on the bed and pulled out some clothes she thought would meet the FBI outline. She looked up at Stuart and silently told him with her eyes she wanted to change and for him to make an excuse to be out of the bedroom. 
> 
> "I need to use the bathroom." He said and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Monica changed into the outfit which she thought would be perfect. A pair of tight denim jeans which had a scarf wrap as a belt and a top which left little to the imagination. Stuart flushed the toilet to let her know he was coming out. He couldn't help but look her up and down. "Damn Sarah, that is one hot outfit." He gave a whistle of approval. 
> 
> "I'm glad you like it." She held out her hand to him. 
> 
> "We're due to meet Tyler in about ten minutes so we better get going." He told her and ushered her out of the room. A car took them to a warehouse in the middle of some abandoned buildings. The driver held the door open for them as they stepped out hand in hand. They walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened and they were told to come in. 
> 
> "You must be Mr Clifton." A man in a dark suit greeted. He lead them into the main part of the warehouse where there was one table and each side having a couple of seats. "Please sit." The man in the dark suit instructed and then left the room. Monica was starting to get scared of the situation. If anything went wrong they were on their own with no backup. Stuart sense her feelings and gave her hand a tight squeeze. The door opposite them opened and a man in a suit wearing a blue shirt with the top few buttons undone walked in. Followed by the man in the dark suit and more men who stood around the table. Monica and Stuart stood up from their seats. 
> 
> "Welcome, I am Tyler Hays. You must be Eddie Clifton." The man with the partly open shirt greeted. Him and Stuart shook hands. Tyler turned his attention over to Monica. "I don't believe I know your name yet Mame." He held out his hand which she took. 
> 
> "Sarah Wells." She stated as he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckle. 
> 
> "It's a pleasure to meet you." He gently let go of her hand. "Please sit." Monica and Stuart sat down and then Tyler and the man in the dark suit followed. 
> 
> "We understand Mr Clifton that you are interest in buying from us." Tyler said to Stuart. 
> 
> "That's right, I have the money ready to pay you." Stuart replied. 
> 
> Tyler turned to the other men in suits and started talking to them in Spanish. Monica, very subtly listened in on everything that was being said. They were talking about a major trade taking place in a few days and whether or not to invite Monica and Stuart as well to the deal. Tyler to back to them. 
> 
> "Meet us here in three days at midnight. We will trade with you, bring the money with you." Tyler handed Stuart a business card with a location written down on it. "Also I am throwing a party tonight, you are welcome to join us. Dress in a suit and an elegant gown and meet back here at 8PM sharp." Tyler instructed as him and the other men in suits stood up, Monica and Stuart followed their actions and stood up. "Pleasure doing business with you." Tyler held his hand out to Stuart, they shook hands and then Tyler turned to Monica and also held out his hand to her. Monica took it and he once again kissed her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I cant wait to see you tonight." He let go of her hand and look up at Stuart. "See you both tonight." And then he turned and walked out of the hall. 
> 
> Stuart and Monica were escorted back to their car where the driver opened the door for them and then drove them back to their hotel. Once inside their hotel room Monica breathed a sigh of relief. 
> 
> "That went along smoothly." Stuart commented. 
> 
> "I half expected something to go wrong." 
> 
> "I'm going to get in the shower and then we can get ready for tonight." Stuart told her as he made his way to the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind him. Once he had locked the door Monica went and sat on the bed, picking up the bedside phone and dialling the numbers she knew by heart. 
> 
> "Hello?" Brad answered in his string voice. He was at work at the moment, in his office working trying not to worry about Monica. 
> 
> "Brad its me." She smiled at the sound of his voice. 
> 
> "Monica! Are you okay? Is anything wrong?" He had to make sure everything was fine before he had a good conversation with her. His mind had been working over time since she left, imagining all these horrible events happening to her. 
> 
> "Everything is good. I'm okay. How are you?" She asked. 
> 
> "I'm fine, missing you like hell at the moment." 
> 
> "I miss you too." 
> 
> "Where's Agent Summers?" Brad asked. 
> 
> "He's in the shower getting ready for tonight." 
> 
> "What's happening tonight?" 
> 
> "We were invited by Tyler to a party tonight. That's another reason I'm calling, we have the location of the trade deal taking place. Its at central park at midnight in three days." 
> 
> "Okay." Brad wrote down the location and time. "What's with the party tonight?" 
> 
> "I don't know, but we were invited and it would have looked suspicious if we didn't accept the invitation." 
> 
> "Be careful." Brad told her firmly. Monica could here the emotion in his voice. 
> 
> "Don't worry, I will." She told him firmly, trying not to let her own voice crack with emotion. She was really missing him and wished she could hug him. She heard the shower in the bathroom be switched off. "I've got to go, I need to get ready for tonight." She explained. 
> 
> "Okay, I'll give the Deputy Director an update on what you just told me." 
> 
> "Thank you. I love you." She told him, trying to hold back the tears threatening to come out. 
> 
> "I love you too." He said and they both hung up the phone. Brad rested his head in his hands, leaning his elbows on the table. Ever since that morning when she left he had been a nervous wreck. Wandering what she was doing at that moment. Whether or not she was okay. Hearing her voice had settled his nerves a little bit and at least he thought he's be able to get through the rest of the day without having a nervous breakdown. Brad reached for his phone and called up to the Deputy Director. Telling him what Monica had just told him about the meeting and the party that night. The Deputy Director that Monica and Stuart will be able to come home after the bust in three days. Three days. He would have to live without seeing her for three whole days. Only a conversation or two on the phone. Ever since they had met they had never spent more than a day apart. 
> 
> Brad went home that night feeling terrible. He missed Monica to much. He needed her with him. As soon as he was inside the house he saw reminders of here everywhere he looked. He now realised how lonely his life had been before she came. For the first time since he met Monica he made a meal just for him and then sat down to watch the television by himself. As he watched he thought of Monica, how she had changed his life. She had bought something out in him which no one else had. It was a sense of love and freedom. When 8PM rolled in he said a silent prayer that Monica would be safe. 
> 
> Meanwhile... 
> 
> "Are you ready for this?" Stuart asked as they where approaching the location of the party. 
> 
> "A little scared but other than that I'm fine." Monica answered as she fingered the necklace she was wearing. Stuart too her hand away from her necklace and held it in his. 
> 
> "You're going to be fine. I'll be with you the entire time and you look incredibly sexy and hot in that black dress." He commented as he looked her over. She was wearing a simple black dress. It went down to her ankles but had a slit which went all the way nearly up to her hip. The top of the dress was tight and smooth. The dress showed her figure to perfection. 
> 
> "Thanks." She whispered nervously. The car stopped and the door was opened by one of the men in suits who they had seen earlier that day. Stuart stepped out first and then reached his hand to Monica and she took it as she stepped out. They held hands as they walked through the doors and into the main area where the party was in full motion. Tyler saw them and walked up to them. He looked incredibly handsome in his black suit and his hair gelled back. 
> 
> "Welcome friends." He turned to Monica and looked her over. "You look absolutely gorgeous Miss." He said and then turned back to Stuart. "Everyone is assigned a seat for when the talk begins, right now there is dancing and food for all. Help yourselves." He told them and then walked away. Monica and Stuart found their seats and placed their coats on the back of the chair. 
> 
> "Would you like to dance?" Stuart asked. 
> 
> "I'd love to." Monica answer and they made their way over to the dance floor. A slow song was play and couples where dancing together. Monica placed her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She subtly looked around at the other dancing couples and recognised them from other cases, some to do with the mob, others from robberies and even murders. Stuart had also noticed this as her held onto Monica. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked up and saw Tyler. 
> 
> "May I cut in?" He asked. 
> 
> "Sure." Stuart answered and let go of Monica and made his way to his seat. 
> 
> Tyler looked at Monica and wrapped his arms around her waist and hers went around his neck. 
> 
> "You look incredibly beautiful Miss Wells." He told her with a smile as he looked her up and down again. 
> 
> "Thank you. You look very handsome in that suit." She told him with a smile. Trying to cover how scared she actually was at that moment. 
> 
> "Thanks. I'm not to fond of suits but at a party like this its proper to wear a suit." He told her with a smile and she smiled back. He pulled her closer and held her tight as his hands slipped down to her butt. She wanted to move away but thought that she best not since he was a power man who could have her killed if he suspect anything out of the ordinary. Tyler rubbed his cheek against hers and seductively breathed in her scent. "You are incredibly beautiful and sexy, if you ever want to hang out at any time feel free to call or come to me during the party." He told her as one of his hands moved up her side, skimming her breast up to her cheek. He turned her head towards his and kissed the corner of her lip. He then let go of her completely and walked away. 
> 
> Monica quickly walked to her seat trying to look calm when really she was panicking inside. She couldn't believe he had just touched her like that and made that offer when he knew she was meant to be with Stuart. Stuart saw her coming and stood up and pulled her seat out for her to seat. He sat down close to her and nuzzled into her neck. 
> 
> "What's wrong?" He whispered, keeping his voice low so no one would over hear. 
> 
> "Its um ... I'll tell you later." She told him as she saw Tyler walking up to the front. 
> 
> "Can everyone please take their seats!" He called and everyone sat down and the music was switched off. "I would like to thank everyone for attending tonight and I look forward to our trade in three days." Everyone clapped and Monica and Stuart joined in. "I have a special gift for two of you. Can Miss Sarah Wells and Mr Eddie clifton come up here please." 
> 
> Monica and Stuart tried to conceal how confused they were as they walked up front to stand next to Tyler. Monica noticed that some of the other men in suits from earlier that day were around the front as well, behind Tyler, Stuart and herself. 
> 
> "For those of you who don't know, these two wonderful people I am trading with also in three days and so far they are the nicest people I have met." Tyler smiled. Monica and Stuart gave a nervous smile. But they knew something was wrong. "So raise your glasses to FBI Special Agent Stuart Summer and Special Agent Monica Reyes." He held up his glass and looked at the two shocked faces in front of him. "You really didn't think it would be that easy did you?" He asked as he took a sip of his wine. "Grab them." 
> 
> Four guards grabbed the two defenceless agents. Two held Stuart down on the floor while the other two had an arm each of Monica. Tyler walked up to Monica and stroked her cheek. She looked at him with all the hatred she could. He pulled himself closer to her and rubbed against her. 
> 
> "You are the prettiest FBI agent I have ever seen." He said as he breathed in her scent. 
> 
> "Stay away from her!" Stuart yelled from the floor. Tyler back away from Monica and walked around to look at Stuart. 
> 
> "And you are just going to be a pain in the ass. Get him up." The two guards stood Stuart up. "Turn him around." Tyler order and Stuart was turned around so he was facing Monica. They both looked at each other with fear. Everyone watched as Tyler pulled out a gun and aimed it to the back of Stuart's head. 
> 
> "No!" Monica instantly began to struggle against her captors who where now holding her by the arms and around her waist. Tyler flipped the safety off of the gun with a loud click. "No! Tyler! Don't! Please! Don't! Leave him alone!" Monica yelled. Stuart closed his eyes and prepared for the final blow. Tyler smiled as he pulled the trigger and the gun clicked. The gun had been empty. Monica and Stuart breathed a sigh of relief. 
> 
> "Get them out of here." Tyler ordered and both Monica and Stuart were taken out of the room and the party carried on. 
> 
> One hour later... 
> 
> Brad had fallen asleep after watch to much television at once and he was woken by the ringing of his telephone. He reached over and pulled the phone towards him. 
> 
> "Follmer." He answer groggily. "What?!" He nearly yelled. "When did they go missing? ... Any idea where they are? ... Who's fault is this? ... I'll be right there." He hung up his cell phone. 
> 
> Brad couldn't believe it. It had happened. What he feared most had happened. Monica and her partner were missing. Something had gone terribly wrong in the case. Brad arrived at the FBI within twenty minutes of receiving the call. As soon as he was in the briefing room he yelled out. 
> 
> "What the hell went wrong?!" 
> 
> The Deputy Director Anderson and the Assistant Director Stone looked up at him from their conversation. 
> 
> "We don't know. Somehow Tyler new we would be sending in someone undercover. Agent Summers and Agent Reyes were meant to have called by now to check in but they haven't and we cant reach either of them." 
> 
> "What are we going to do to find them?" Brad asked as he approached the two men. 
> 
> "Unfortunately not much, we need to wait for Tyler to contact us." AD Stone told him. 
> 
> "What makes you think he'll contact us?" 
> 
> "Because that's the only thing we can hope for. We've put a task force together to work on finding a location s to where Tyler may have taken them." DD Anderson told him. 
> 
> Meanwhile... 
> 
> Monica opened her eyes slowly. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was the smell of chloroform as a hand went over her mouth and nose. As her eyes became more focused she realised her hands were tide behind her back and that her feet were tide together. She looked around the room and saw it had no windows and only one door which was made out of steal. She saw Stuart on the floor a few metres away from her. 
> 
> "Stuart? Hey Agent Sunshine!" She yelled to him. 
> 
> "I thought I told you I hated that nickname." He replied as he rolled over to face her. His hands and feet were also tied together. 
> 
> "Sorry." Monica tried to loosen the ropes binding her hands but they were to tight and they only made her wrist even more sore. "Can you get free?" She asked as she gave us trying on hers. 
> 
> "Hold on." He concentrated on trying to get his wrists free. "I cant. Shit. The ropes are to tight." He exclaimed. 
> 
> "What are we going to do?" Monica asked as she again attempted to free herself. 
> 
> "I'm not sure. The FBI should know by now that something has gone wrong, we having called to check in. We just have to hold them off until they rescue us." 
> 
> "How long do you think that'll be?" Monica asked. Stuart didn't answer, Monica met his eyes and knew it as well. It may be awhile. The FBI had been trying to find Tyler's hideout for nearly a year now. And she knew they still didn't know where it was. They heard the door being unlocked and saw Tyler enter followed by some guards with automatic weapons. 
> 
> "You're both finally awake. Good. Its time for a little fun." Tyler indicated for one of the men to get Monica. She kicked out at him but he gave her a blow to the jaw which caused her to become to dizzy to fight anymore. 
> 
> "Let her go!" Stuart yelled out as he received a kick in the gut. 
> 
> "Don't worry, I'll take real good care of her." Tyler told him as he exited the room, following the man who carried Monica in his arms. Two of the guards stayed in the room with Stuart. Agent Summers knew he was about to be beaten and he said a silent prayer he wouldn't be killed as he received the first of many kicks to come. 
> 
> Tyler locked the door behind him, he turned to the man carrying Monica who had passed out from the blow to the jaw. 
> 
> "Take her up to my room. I'll be there in a minute." He instructed. 
> 
> A few minutes later Monica woke up in a strange bed. She was no longer tied up. She sat up and looked around. This is not good she thought. She stood up and walked to the door. It was locked. She walked to the window, it was locked as well. 
> 
> "Shit." She whispered. She sat back down on the bed as she gave up hope of escaping the room. She heard the room door unlock and watched as it opened slowly to reveal Tyler and two of his guards. She stood up and back away from them as the guards approached her. One of them went to grab her but she punched him and he stumbled back. The other guard grabbed her around the waist. She kicked at him but the other guard had recovered and grabbed hold of her legs. "No! Let me go you bastard!" She yelled. They pushed her onto the bed, slapping her hard across the cheek to settle her down. The guards moved away from the bed and stood at the door as Tyler approached Monica. Tyler sat on top of her, pinning her to the bed and kissed over her face and neck. She tried to fight him off, but she couldn't match his strength. He grabbed her wrists in his large hands and pinned them above her head. "Don't do this!" She begged but he ignored her words. He continued running his hands over her body, ripping the dress from her body. He hit her hard across the face as he got off the bed and removed his own clothes. He jumped back on the bed and continued with the assault. He didn't listen to her cries, her begging for him to stop, begging for mercy. He ignored her tears of pain. When she tried to fight back he held her down harder and was even more forceful. He removed all of her clothes when suddenly he stopped. Monica looked up through the tears and saw him putting his clothes back on. He leaned over Monica's still naked, bruised and bleeding body and kissed her forcefully on the lips. He took something out of his pocket and Monica's eyes widened when she saw it was a syringe. He held her down as he injected it into her arm. She fell unconscious within seconds. Tyler turned to the two guards who had witnessed the whole thing. 
> 
> "Put her bra and underwear back on her and then take her back down to the lockup." He instructed as he left the room. As if he hadn't done anything wrong and as if what he almost did never happened. 
> 
> One hour later... 
> 
> Brad was reading through files. All the information he could find on Tyler and his activities. He was in the room set aside for the task force and was desperately looking for clues to find Monica and Agent Summers. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up to see AD Stone with a worried expression in his eyes. 
> 
> "What's happened?" Brad asked nervously. 
> 
> "We've received a tape from Tyler. Follow me." Brad followed the AD into DD Anderson's office. "Sit down." Stone instructed and Brad did as he said, sitting in front of the Tv. Stone pressed play and the image video started playing. It showed Monica asleep on a bed and waking up. Her trying to open the door and then the window. And then Tyler. Brad watch as his anger raised as he saw Tyler over power Monica. And just when Tyler ripped of Monica's final article of clothing the video went out. Brad had never felt so enraged in his entire life. He stood up from his seat and took a few deep breathes. 
> 
> "Son of a bitch!" He yelled out as he kicked the chair he had been sitting across the room. 
> 
> Meanwhile... 
> 
> "Monica. Come on Monica wake up." Monica could here Stuart talking to her as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt her body instantly throb with pain. She looked up and saw Stuart had been beaten severely. Monica tried to sit up but instantly cried out in pain. "It's okay, stay down." Stuart took off his suit jacket, folded it up and placed it under her head as a pillow. He could guess what Tyler had done to her and he knew that when he saw Tyler he would kill him. He had hurt his partner, his best friend. "Monica?" He gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him through her bruised eyes. "What did he do? Did he rape you?" 
> 
> "He ..." Monica paused as it flashed in her mind. "Nearly did. He was about to and he stopped." 
> 
> "Did something scare him off?" 
> 
> "I don't ... I don't know. He just stopped." Monica looked up and saw Stuart's face and how badly he had been beaten. "What did they do to you?" 
> 
> "Just beat on me for a little while." Stuart then remember she was only in her bra and panties, he took of his shirt, leaving him bare chested, and wrapped the shirt around her. He pulled her arms through the sleeves and did up the buttons. Being careful not to injure her any further. He grimaced at the sight of the bruises all around her body, the cuts and scratches from her fighting efforts. "How are you feeling?" He asked once he finished buttoning up the shirt. 
> 
> "Sore and sorer." She went into a coughing fit. Stuart rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. 
> 
> "Don't worry Monica. The FBI will find us soon." He comforted her as she again slipped into unconsciousness. After about ten minutes of silence the door opened and Tyler walked in followed by his guards. Agent Summers instantly looked at him with hatred in his eyes. If looks could kill, Tyler would be six feet under already. Tyler took out a gun and pointed it at Stuart. 
> 
> "Stand up Mr Summers." He ordered and Stuart obeyed. "Walk." Tyler indicated for him to walk out of the door and down the hall, as soon as he turned his back on Tyler to walk down the hall he felt the barrel of the gun connect with the back of his head and all went black as he fell to the floor. 
> 
> One hour later... 
> 
> "Where was he found?" Brad asked as he stood over Agent Summers hospital bed. 
> 
> "Stuffed in an abandoned car near the field office." AD Stone told him. 
> 
> Brad rubbed his forehead as he felt his head throb with pain. Agent Summers was sleeping in bed after being found. The Doctors had told them he had been beaten badly but he would be okay with some rest and healing time. 
> 
> "Any sign of Agent Reyes?" Brad asked. 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> Brad looked at the note which had been found with Agent Summers. 
> 
> This is a warning. If anything happens during my trade I wont hesitate to further hurt and kill Special Agent Monica Reyes. 
> 
> ~Tyler 
> 
> "Do we know anything about the trade?" Brad asked in desperation. Stone shook his head. 
> 
> "Monica?" They heard a voice whisper. Brad and Stone turned their heads to see Agent Summers waking up. 
> 
> "Agent Summers?" Brad said. Stuart became fully conscious. 
> 
> "Monica? Where is she?" He asked frantically. 
> 
> "We don't know." Stone told him. "We received a tape, it showed Tyler assaulting Agent Reyes. Did you see her afterwards?" 
> 
> "Yeah. He didn't rape her, he stopped. She didn't know why but he didn't rape her." 
> 
> "The tape we received didn't show him raping her only nearly and then the tape cut out, we assumed the worst." Stone told him. 
> 
> "When I saw her, she was hurt, he had beat her pretty good." Agent Summers told them. Agent Summers looked up at them with terrified eyes. "Do you have any clue how to find her?" At their hesitation he knew the answer. 
> 
> Brad looked from Agent Summers to AD Stone and then turned around and left the room. Stone hurried after him. 
> 
> "Brad I want you to go home." 
> 
> "What?" 
> 
> "You've been up ever since they went missing, you haven't slept or eaten anything. I know about your relationship and feelings towards Agent Reyes and because I'm your friend I'm turning my nose away. But you need to get some rest. I promise to call you the second we know anything." Stone explained to him. 
> 
> "Yes Sir." Brad answered with a defeated sigh. He turned around and went home. And when he got there all he could do was cry. 
> 
> Meanwhile... 
> 
> "Stuart?" Monica whispered as she opened her eyes. The room was now dark. She could barely see. She did notice that she was alone in the room she had been first put in. She slowly sat up, but cried out as her body screamed out in pain. She took some deep breathes and then began to stand up. Leaning heavily against the wall for support. But as soon as she stood up she fell to the floor, the lack of energy had taken its toll on her beaten body. She pulled herself into a sitting position and backed herself into the far corner of the room. She wrapped Stuart's coat around her shivering frame. 
> 
> Monica didn't know what to do. She was outnumbered. Unarmed. And she had no clue where she was. She knew Tyler and his men wouldn't hesitate to hurt her or even kill her. Monica found herself thinking about what it would be like to die. She was thinking that maybe her time was up and her number had been called. 
> 
> No. She wouldn't think like that. She had to much to live for. Her work. Her friends. Her family. Brad. God she would give anything to see Brad at this moment. She knew he would be frantically looking for her and she prayed that he was close. He was the best thing in her life and she wasn't going to give him up that easily. She was going to fight and stay alive. She was going to see him again and she was going to make sure that bastard Tyler got what he deserved. She just needed to hold on. To stay alive long enough for Brad to rescue her. 
> 
> One hour later... 
> 
> Brad knew what had happened. He had cried himself to sleep. He was in bed, looking at the empty space next to him. It felt so cold. He knew if Monica didn't survive he wouldn't be able to live anymore. He wouldn't be able to live without having her in his arms every night. Not being able to kiss her soft lips. Stroke her delicate hair. Breathe in her scent. He couldn't live without any of them. Next week was her birthday and he had a suprised planned for her. Now he feared he would never give her her present. The phone ringing made Brad jumped and he instantly picked up the phone. 
> 
> "Follmer." He answered. 
> 
> "Follmer, it's Stone. Listen we know where she is. The task force is getting ready. I thought you'd want to join." 
> 
> "I'll be there in ten minutes." Brad told Stone. He hung up the phone and less than a minute later was out the door and on his way to the field office. When he arrived he saw the SWAT team and FBI agents putting on bullet proof vests. Brad saw Stone and instantly walked up to him. "Where is she?" 
> 
> "The Holiday Inn hotel. Turns out Tyler owns the place under an alias." 
> 
> Stone handed Brad a bullet proof vest. Brad took off his jacket and placed the vest on and the put his jacket back on. Everyone hopped into the SWAT and FBI vans and they sped away to the hotel. When they arrived they saw all the lights out. It was the middle of the night. No one would expect it and everyone would be off guard. 
> 
> Brad, Stone and the SWAT team leaders gathered around a car where there was a map of the interior. 
> 
> "Okay first SWAT unit will enter the front, second SWAT unit will enter through the back. We believe Tyler's accommodation is on the top floor and that Agent Reyes is in the basement. First SWAT unit, Agent Johnson and myself will go after Tyler. Second SWAT unit, Agent Follmer and Agent Sweeny will go find Agent Reyes and get her out." Stone looked around at the team leaders. "Okay, is everyone clear. Good. Expect guards, shoot if necessary. Our main objective is to get Agent Reyes out alive and to arrest Tyler. Everyone move!" 
> 
> Brad and the second SWAT unit team leader leaded the way towards the back entrance. The door was kicked down and they entered shouting at everyone inside to put their hands in the air. Guards inside opened fire but they were out numbered by the number of SWAT team members and where quickly over powered. Brad leaded everyone around the halls to the stair case and started walking down them towards the basement. His heart thumped harder with each step he took. Once at the basement door they quickly kicked it in and went into the basement. A guard was protecting the one door and he reached for his gun, SWAT leader put him down with a shot to his leg. Brad went to the door, he jiggled the handle. It was locked. He looked at the guard on the floor and grabbed the keys from him. He unlocked the door and then kicked it open. He stepped through and his heart sank. Tyler was in their and was holding a knife to her throat, she was unconscious. 
> 
> "Let her go you bastard!" Brad ordered. 
> 
> "I told you I would kill her if anyone interfered and you have." Tyler went to cut her throat but Brad was quicker and instantly shot Tyler between the eyes. He fell to the ground, taking Monica with him. Brad dropped his gun and ran to Monica. He checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. 
> 
> "Brad?" He heard her whisper. He saw her eyes open and she looked at him. He pulled her into his lap as he sat down on the floor. 
> 
> "Hey there." He whispered as he stroked her cheek softly, being careful of the bruises. 
> 
> "I want to go home." She whispered as she closed her eyes. 
> 
> "I'm going to take you to the hospital first. Place your arms around my neck." He instructed and she obeyed as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. He lifted her up in his strong arms. The SWAT team followed him out, Brad gave Monica over to the waiting ambulance. Stone walked up to Brad. 
> 
> "Where's Tyler?" He asked. 
> 
> "In the basement. I had no choice but to shoot him, he was about to kill her." Brad explained. 
> 
> "You did the right thing." Stone gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Now go make sure Agent Reyes is okay." 
> 
> Brad quickly stepped into the ambulance and sat down next to Monica, taking her hand in his. Brad didn't know how long the ride was, he only knew he never let his eyes off of Monica. Once at the hospital the Doctors instructed Brad to wait in the waiting room. Unhappily he did as the Doctor said and went and took a seat in the waiting room. An hour later a the Doctor finally came into the room. 
> 
> "How is she?" Brad instantly asked. 
> 
> "I tell you as we walk to her room." Brad followed the Doctor out of the door. "She was beaten rather badly, bruises all over, cuts, she lost a bit of blood from them. There are also signs that she was assaulted." 
> 
> "She was raped?" Brad asked confused. Agent Summers had said she told him that she wasn't raped. 
> 
> "No thank God, but she was assaulted and touched. I want to keep her in tonight and if there are no further problems she can go home tomorrow..." The Doctor looked at his watch and saw it was well after midnight. "This afternoon." The Doctor told him as they stood outside Monica's hospital room. 
> 
> "Thank you Doctor." Brad said before he entered the room. 
> 
> He paused at the door, taking a deep breathe. She looked so vulnerable. An oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Her wrists bandaged. Her face bruised and cut. He had never seen her in such a state. He walked over to her bed and took a seat in the chair. He took her hand and placed it in his. She moaned as she opened her eyes. 
> 
> "Brad?" She whispered, still half asleep. 
> 
> "Hey sweetheart." He said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her warm cheek. 
> 
> "Hi, how did you find me?" She asked. 
> 
> "Tyler ... he sent us a tape ... it was of you and him ..." Monica cut him off. 
> 
> "I'm sorry. I tried to fight him but he was stronger and I couldn't ..." Monica broke off as she began to cry. 
> 
> "Hey." Brad stood up and sat next to her on the bed. "None of this is your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. You understand?" He asked, she nodded her head as her tears slowed down. "In the tape the window blinds were open. We saw the sign from the building opposite, that's how we found out where he was keeping you." 
> 
> "Where is he now?" Monica asked. 
> 
> "Dead. He had a knife to your throat, I had to shoot him." Brad explained. 
> 
> "Where's Agent Summers? Is he okay?" Monica panicked, fearing the answer. 
> 
> "He's fine, he's back at home now with his wife." Monica breathed a sigh of relief. "You both have two weeks leave to recover from this." Brad told her with a smile. 
> 
> "At least something good came out of this." She commented. Brad saw she was struggling to stay awake as her pain medicine was starting to kick in. 
> 
> "I'll go and let you sleep. I'll be back after lunch to take you home." He stood up and was prepared to leave when her hand grabbed hold of his arm. 
> 
> "Stay? Please?" She asked. With the pleading look she was giving him he couldn't say no. She moved in her hospital bed to make room for him. He lade down next to her and she instantly snuggled into his side as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulder and his right hand founds hers and he held it tightly. For the first time since she went missing, he fell asleep. A peaceful sleep, with her in his arms. 
> 
> One week later... 
> 
> Brad woke up from sleep when his watch alarm went off. It was five in the morning and it was Monica's birthday. He had his arms wrapped around her and her back was snug against his chest. He kissed her shoulder. 
> 
> "Monica. Its time to get up." He said in-between kisses. She moaned when the kisses went to the back of her neck. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 
> 
> "Way to early." She whispered and was ready to fall back asleep. 
> 
> "I have a suprise for you." Brad whispered as he moved so Monica rolled onto her back with him nearly on top of her. 
> 
> "What is it?" She yawned. 
> 
> "It wouldn't be a suprise if I told you that." He gave her a morning kiss to wake her up. "Come on. You need to get dressed." He pulled her up and she obeyed and changed must against her will. Once they were seated in the car Brad produced a cloth. 
> 
> "What's that for?" She asked suspiciously. 
> 
> "It wont be a suprise if you look." He explained as he placed the material over her eyes and tied it at the back. He kissed her cheek and then started the car. Driving to the suprise location. Ten minutes later Monica felt the car stop and Brad get out of the car. She heard her car door being open and hands undo her seat belt. Brad took both her hands in his and helped her out of the car. He walked close behind her as he led her towards the suprise. Monica couldn't help but giggle. "Okay I'm going to take the blind off and then you can look." Brad told her once they had stopped walking. 
> 
> "Okay." Monica answered. Brad took the blind off and she opened her eyes. "Oh my God Brad, this is so beautiful." She was in the middle of central park, next to a lone tree was a picnic basket with a bottle of wine and the tree had balloons attached to it and a sign with happy birthday written in colourful letters. 
> 
> "You told me you had always wanted to have a picnic under the stars. Look up." He whispered in her ear as he held her close to him. Monica looked up and gasped. It was clear sky and the stars could be seen. 
> 
> "I didn't know you could see stars this clearly in New York." She whispered. 
> 
> "Come one. I have a nice picnic breakfast ready to be eaten." He whispered and lead her over to the blanket. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Monica giggled as his arms wrapped around her. He reached for the picnic basket and opened it up. He pulled out some pasta salad, he knew it was her favourite snack, and a carton of orange juice each. Monica grinned as he fed her the pasta pieces and she did the same with him. Sneaking in soft and gentle kisses. "Close your eyes." He instructed and she obeyed. After a minute he told her to open her eyes. 
> 
> "Oh my God Brad. That is the sweetest thing ever." She gasped as she saw he had also bought a chocolate cake and had lit a few candles. On the cake was written `Happy Birthday Monica. Forever love Brad' She couldn't help the tears which escaped her eyes. She into his eyes and kissed him passionately on the lips. When she pulled away she wrapped her arms around him. Holding him close to her. 
> 
> Just a week ago she thought she may ever of seen him again. She had thought what it would be like without him in her life and she knew it would be hell. He meant everything to her. And this showed she was everything to him. He had not given up when she was missing, he had worked hard to find her and then had done everything to make sure she had a healthy recovery. He had understood that she needed time before they made love again after what happened with Tyler. And he had been understanding. He had waited for her, she had been ready a couple of days ago and he had let her lead the way. He had been perfect. He was perfect. Everything she could ever hope to find. And she wasn't going to let anything hold her back, not from him or their love. 
> 
> **THE END**   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gothic Spook


End file.
